The Nanny
by anatomyfan
Summary: Rachel is a widow and needs a nanny for her 7 children and Quinn comes along. Will romance blossom between the nanny and mother or will Rachel marry Jesse St. James instead?
1. Meeting the Family

**Okay this story is based on the Sound of Music but it's my version...glee style and more modern. All glee characters belong to RIP and I am just borrowing Lea Michele's and Cory Montieth's name for the story and some of the words belong to the movie and the songs too. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was desperate. She recently lost her husband, Finn Hudson, and was left with their seven children, Lea 16, Caleb 14, Sarah 13, James 11, Janelle 10, Kayla 7, and Kim 5. Rachel really needed a nanny for her children since she was working on Broadway. Now she's a cop for New York Port Authority. A captain to be exact. After Finn and Rachel graduated, Finn agreed to move to New York with Rachel and married a year later and was together 17 years before Finn was killed in a car accident. Rachel received a phone call one day about a new nanny and agreed to meet her the next morning. At dinner Rachel told the children.<p>

"Children, tomorrow we will be getting a new nanny."

"Not again, mother." The children said all at the same time. Rachel looked at all of them. They ate their desert.

"Now, I know all of you will be on your best behavior." She says while eying her two boys.

"Why do we need a nanny? I'm almost 17 and I don't need a nanny." Lea said.

"Yes, but you are not ready yet for the responsibility yet."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>That night, on the other side of the city, Quinn Fabray is packing her bags since she got a new job as a nanny for a former Broadway star. She was nervous. She never worked as a nanny. Quinn was just a college graduate. She went to NYU for English Literature. After she finished packing, she went to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Quinn left her apartment.<p>

_What will this day be like? I wonder._

Quinn steps through the door and out into the sunlight.

_What will my future be? I wonder._  
><em> It could be so exciting to be out in the world, to be free<em>  
><em> My heart should be wildly rejoicing<em>  
><em> Oh, what's the matter with me?<em>

_ I've always longed for adventure_  
><em> To do the things I've never dared<em>  
><em> Now here I'm facing adventure<em>  
><em> Then why am I so scared?<em>  
><em><br>A Captain with seven children  
>What's so fearsome about that?<em>

She walks into Time Square.

_Oh, I must stop these doubts, all these worries_  
><em>If I don't I just know I'll turn back<em>  
><em>I must dream of the things I am seeking<em>  
><em>I am seeking the courage I lack<em>

_The courage to serve them with reliance  
>Face my mistakes without defiance<br>Show them I'm worthy  
>And while I show them<br>I'll show me_

_So, let them bring on all their problems_  
><em>I'll do better than my best<em>  
><em>I have confidence they'll put me to the test<em>  
><em>But I'll make them see I have confidence in me<em>

She boards a bus.

_Somehow I will impress them_  
><em>I will be firm but kind<em>  
><em>And all those children - Heaven bless them!<em>  
><em>They will look up to me<em>  
><em>And mind me with each step I am more certain ...<em>

She gets off the bus.

_... Everything will turn out fine_  
><em>I have confidence the world can all be mine<em>  
><em>They'll have to agree I have confidence in me<em>

She skips and dances down a tree-lined road, swinging her baggage and kicking her heels together.

_I have confidence in sunshine_  
><em>I have confidence in rain<em>  
><em>I have confidence that spring will come again<em>  
><em>Besides which you see I have confidence in me<em>

_Strength doesn't lie in numbers_  
><em>Strength doesn't lie in wealth<em>  
><em>Strength lies in nights of peaceful slumbers<em>  
><em>When you wake up - Wake Up!<em>  
><em>It's healthy!<em>

_All I trust I leave my heart to_  
><em>All I trust becomes my own<em>  
><em>I have confidence in confidence alone ...<em>

Panting, Quinn stumbles to a stop in front of an imposing, elegant manor. She approaches the huge iron gate and peers in, unconfidently.

"Oh, help!_"_

She opens the gate and enters. She hesitates for a moment, her back to the gate, then marches forward.

_I have confidence in confidence alone_  
><em>Besides which you see I have confidence in me!<em>

She sprints across the circular gravel driveway and stops at the front door, setting her luggage down and pressing the door bell. She leans, out of breath, on the wall by the doorbell._  
><em>

"Oh!"

Rachel answered the door and saw a blonde haired girl waiting outside the door.

"Quinn Fabray? I'm Rachel Hudson."

"Nice to meet you." Quinn was amazed by the house that Rachel has. It's just right outside of New York.

"Now Ms. Fabray, You are the twelfth in a long line of governesses, who have come to look after my children since their father died. I trust that you will be an improvement on the last one. She stayed only two hours. They were completely unable to maintain discipline. Without it, this house cannot be properly run. Remember that. Every morning you will drill the children in their studies. I will not permit them to dream away their summer holidays. Each afternoon, they will march about the grounds, breathing deeply. Bedtime is to be strictly observed, no exceptions."

After a few moments, Rachel spoke again.

"Children! In the foyer."

The children came running out of their room and stood by age.

"Now, this is the new nanny, Ms. Fabray. Please state your names."

"I'm Lea."

"Caleb."

"Sarah."

"James."

"Janelle."

"Kayla."

The last child did say anything and Quinn thought is was cute.

"That's Kim." Rachel said.

"Now, I have to go to work. My schedule is posted on the fridge along with their activities." She leaves and Quinn is smiling at the children while they are giving her evil glares.

"Now it's just us. Could you all tell me you names again and how old you are." Quinn points to the first one.

"I'm Lea. I'm 16 years old and I don't need a nanny."

"Okay. I just hope we are good friends."

"I'm Caleb. I'm fourteen. I'm impossible."

Quinn laughs. "Who told you that?"

"Dad." Caleb said quietly. Quinn rubbed his arm.

"I'm Janelle." The next one said and the kids giggled.

"Ha ha. Nice try. How old are you Sarah?"

Janelle stepped forward. "I'm Janelle, she's Sarah. She's 13 years old and your smart. I'm ten and I think that dress is really ugly." Quinn looks down at her dress.

"Janelle, that wasn't nice." James said.

"Well it's true."

James shook his head. "I'm James. I'm 11 and I'm stubborn."

"Congratulations." Quinn said.

"What's 'stubborn'?"

"I think it means you have a hard time getting what you want."

The next child tugged on Quinn's dress and Quinn looked down and smiled.

"I'm Kayla and I'm going to be 7 on Tuesday."

"Really? Well then I have to get you something then."

The youngest stomped her foot.

"Yes, you're Kim." She holds up five fingers. "And you're five years old? My you are practically a lady."

Quinn looks at the children. "I have to tell you. I've never done this before."

"You've never been a nanny?" Janelle said. The kids look at each other, ready to cause trouble.

"No I haven't."

The older children tell her to do things but Kim interrupts them.

"Don't believe them, Ms. Fabray."

"Why not?"

"Because I like you."

A woman comes into the room.

"All right, time for your activities. Ms. Fabray? I'm Ms. Jones the housekeeper. I will show you up to your room."

Quinn finds a frog in her pocket and screams.

"Your lucky. One nanny had a snake." Ms. Jones said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? Oh and I am still looking for a beta reader. PM me for more details.<strong>


	2. Sixteen going on Seventeen

**Sorry this is short but it's a filler chapter.**

* * *

><p>Of course, Quinn arrived late to dinner. Rachel didn't look happy.<p>

"Good evening." Quinn said to Rachel. Rachel nodded her head.

"Good evening kids."

"Good evening Ms. Fabray." The children said at the same time.

"Ow!" Quinn looks to see a tact in her chair.

"Something wrong Quinn?" Rachel said.

"No." They start eating.

"I just wanted to thank you all for the gift earlier today."

"What gift?" The children look at her and she looks at them then back to Rachel.

"It's meant to be a secret, Mrs. Hudson, between the children and me."

"Well you keep it and let us eat." Rachel snapped.

"Knowing how nervous I must have been, a stranger in a new household, knowing how important it was for me to feel accepted, it was so kind and thoughtful of you to make my first moments here so warm and happy and pleasant."

Rachel shakes her head. Kim starts crying.

"What's the matter Kim?"

"Nothing." The other children start crying.

"Ms. Fabray, do you make this a habit that you lead us all into this wonderful new world of...indigestion?"

Quinn looks around the room. "There alright, Mrs. Hudson. They are just happy."

The kids sob louder.

Ms. Jones comes in an hour later.

"Message for you ma'am."

"Thank you." Rachel reads the note.

"Cedes, who delivered it?"

"That young lad Cory of course."

"Mother, may I be excused?"

"Sure." Lea gets up and leaves. Quinn is looking at Lea's disappointed look on her face.

"Children, in the morning I will leave for Boston."

"Not again mother." Rachel glares at them.

"How long will you be gone, mother?" Kim asked.

"I'm not sure, Kim."

"To see Mr. St. James again?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, Sarah. I'm bringing him back to meet you all."

"Good."

"And...(she rolls her eyes)...Uncle Noah." Rachel said. The children cheer.

* * *

><p>Outside in the backyard, Lea is running and sees her boyfriend.<p>

"Cory!" They hug.

"I missed you, Lea."

"I've missed you too. When am I going to see you again?"

**You wait, little girl, on an empty stage**  
><strong>For fate to turn the light on<strong>  
><strong>Your life, little girl, is an empty page<strong>  
><strong>That men will want to write on<strong>

_To write on_

**You are sixteen going on seventeen**  
><strong>Baby, it's time to think<strong>  
><strong>Better beware, be canny and careful<strong>  
><strong>Baby, you're on the brink<strong>

**You are sixteen going on seventeen**  
><strong>Fellows will fall in line<strong>  
><strong>Eager young lads and roues and cads<strong>  
><strong>Will offer you food and wine<strong>

**Totally unprepared are you**  
><strong>To face a world of men<strong>

**Timid and shy and scared are you**  
><strong>Of things beyond your ken<strong>

**You need someone older an wiser**  
><strong>Telling you what to do<strong>  
><strong>I am seventeen going on eighteen<strong>  
><strong>I'll take care of you<strong>

Lea flies into his arms, Cory spins her around, then pushes her gently away and holds up a warning finger. As thunder rolls above, Lea pouts and marches away. Cory follows and holds out his hand to her. She shakes it firmly and then turns her back on him. Cory follows her around a tree. She relents and takes his hand. Just as they sit down, raindrops start to fall. Cory leads Lea into the glass-walled gazebo which is lined with benches. Lea brushes the raindrops from her dress. The storm hits hard and heavy now.

_I am sixteen going on seventeen  
>I know that I'm naive<br>Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet  
>And willingly I believe<em>

_I am sixteen going on seventeen_  
><em>Innocent as a rose<em>  
><em>Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies<em>  
><em>What do I know of those?<em>

_Totally unprepared am I_  
><em>To face a world of men<em>  
><em>Timid and shy and scared am I<em>  
><em>Of things beyond my ken<em>

_I need someone older and wiser  
>Telling me what to do<br>You are seventeen going on eighteen  
>I'll depend on you<em>

They dance around the gazebo for a while and Cory kisses her and leaves. Lea is happy and leaves to go to the house. She goes to the front door but it is lock. She looks up and sees the bedroom window open and starts to climb.


	3. Favorite Things

Quinn is up in her room reading her book when Lea comes crawling into the room from the window.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"I was out taking a walk and somebody locked the doors earlier than usual and I didn't want to wake everybody up. So, when I saw your window open- You're not going to tell mother, are you?"

"Hmm." Quinn gets out of bed and looks out the window. "You climbed up here?"

"That's how we played tricks with the other nannies." Quinn closes the window.

"Lea, were you walking by yourself?" Lea nods her head but Quinn glares at her then Lea shakes her head.

"You know, if we wash that dress out tonight, nobody would notice it tomorrow. You could put this on. Take your dress in there, put it to soak in the bathtub, then come back here and sit on the bed and we'll have a talk."

"I told you today I didn't need a nanny. Well maybe I do." Quinn closes the bathroom door and Kim opens the bedroom door.

"Kim? Are you scared?" Kim shakes her head. Thunder claps outside and she runs into Quinn's arms.

"Where are the others?"

"They're asleep. They're not scared." Thunder claps again and Kim cuddles with Quinn. The other girls are at the door a few seconds later.

"Alright everybody, up here on the bed. Just this once."

The girls crowd onto the bed.

"Now, all we have to do is to wait for the boys." Quinn said.

"You won't see them. Boys are brave." Sarah said.

As the thunder continues, the girls bury their heads in the bed. Caleb and James run into the room, then force themselves to walk calmly. Quinn grins. A huge thunder clap - everyone ducks. Quinn looks at them all with amusement.

"Well, now, when anything bothers me and I'm feeling unhappy, I just try and think of nice things." Quinn said.

"What kind of things?" Sarah and Kayla said.

"Uh .. well, let me see, nice things. Daffodils. Green meadows. Skies full of stars. Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens ..."

(sings)  
><em>... Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens<em>  
><em>Brown paper packages tied up with strings<em>  
><em>These are a few of my favorite things<em>

More thunder. The children cower.

Quinn (sings)  
><em>Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple streudels<em>  
><em>Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles<em>  
><em>Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings<em>  
><em>These are a few of my favorite things<em>

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_  
><em>Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes<em>  
><em>Silver white winters that melt into springs<em>  
><em>These are a few of my favorite things<em>

_When the dog bites_  
><em>When the bee stings<em>  
><em>When I'm feeling sad<em>  
><em>I simply remember my favorite things<em>  
><em>And then I don't feel so bad<em>

Quinn puts her arms around Kayla and Kim.

"Does it really work?"

"Of course it does. You try it. What things do you like?" Quinn asked.

"Pussy willows!" Kayla said.

"Christmas!" Sarah yelled.

"Bunny rabbits!" Kim said.

All of the other children are yelling out their favorite things when Lea emerges from the bathroom, surprised to see the others and yells out her favorite things along with the others.

"A good sneeze!" Janelle yelled.

"Ah-choo!" James sneezed.

"Bless you! See what fun it is?" Quinn said then continues singing.

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_  
><em>Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens<em>  
><em>Brown paper packages tied up with strings<em>  
><em>These are a few of my favorite things<em>

The children watch her expectantly. Quinn is running out of favorite things to sing about. Quinn puts a hand to her head and her eyes widen - she decides to repeat some stanzas.

Quinn (sings)  
><em>Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple streudels<em>  
><em>Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles<em>  
><em>Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings<em>  
><em>These are a few of my favorite things<em>

Quinn twirls hand in hand with the girls.

Quinn (sings)  
><em>Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes<em>  
><em>Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes<em>  
><em>Silver white winters that melt into springs<em>  
><em>These are a few of my favorite things<em>

_When the dog bi-_

The singing abruptly stops as Quinn suddenly runs into Rachel who stands in the doorway with a disapproving frown.

"... dog bites ... uh ..."

The children line up, getting ready to be reprimanded. Quinn looks at Rachel.

"Hello." Quinn said.

"Ms. Fabray, did I not tell you that bedtime is to be strictly observed in this house?" Rachel said.

"Well, the children were upset by the storm, so I thought that if I ...You did, ma'am."

"And do you or do you not have difficulty remembering such simple instructions?"

"Only during thunderstorms, ma'am." Quinn said defiantly. James giggles and Rachel looks at him then looks at Lea.

"Lea?"

"Yes, mother?"

"I didn't see you anywhere after dinner."

"Oh really? Well I was-I was.."

"Uh see was with me and we were getting better acquainted tonight. It's getting late. Off to bed children." The children leave.

"Ms. Fabray, you did remember that I was leaving in the morning?" Quinn nods her head. "First rule in this house is discipline. Hopefully when I return, you have acquired some." With that, Rachel walked away and shut the door.

"Oh!"

Quinn looks around angrily, and sits in a chair next to the window. She looks at a window drape decorated with green flowers.

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_

She stands up and takes the drape in her hands. An idea dawns on her. Eyes widening in excitement, she runs across the room and grabs another curtain.

_When the dog bites_  
><em> When the bee stings<em>  
><em> When I'm feeling sad<em>  
><em> I simply remember my favorite things<em>  
><em> And then I don't feel so bad<em>

She drapes a curtain over her head like a scarf and wraps it around herself as a dress.


	4. DoReMi&Meeting Mr St James

**Wow, two chapters in one day? Longest chapter so far. Keep reviewing.**

* * *

><p>Quinn made clothes for the children over night and the next day, her along with the children are heading to the city to Central Park. Quinn brings picnic baskets and her guitar. Not only He is a graduate of English Literature, but He also sings and plays guitar. The girls had a picnic while the boys threw a ball back and forth. Sarah lies on the ground and talks with Quinn.<p>

"Ms. Fabray?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Can we do this everyday?"

"Don't you think you would get tired of it Sarah?"

"I suppose so. Every other day?"

"I haven't had this much fun since the day we put glue on Ms. Johnson's toothbrush." James said and giggles.

"I can't understand why you play awful tricks on people."

"It's easy. It's the only way to get mother's attention." Lea said.

"Oh I see." Quinn looks at her guitar and came up with another idea.

"Okay everybody, lets sing something for Mr. St. James."

"We don't know any songs." Caleb said.

"Nothing?"

"And mother doesn't like us to sing. And we can't sing at all." Janelle said.

"Well we'll come up with something." Quinn tunes her guitar to a steady rhythm then starts to sing.

_Let's start at the very beginning  
>A very good place to start<br>When you read you begin with ..._

**A-B-C**

_When you sing you begin with do-re-mi_

**Do-re-mi**

_Do-re-mi  
>The first three notes just happen to be<br>Do-re-mi_

**Do-re-mi**  
><em><br>Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti_

"Oh, let's see if I can make it easier. Mmm ..." Quinn thinks for a second then plucks a string and starts singing again.

_Doe, a deer, a female deer  
>Ray, a drop of golden sun<br>Me, a name I call myself  
>Far, a long, long way to run<br>Sew, a needle pulling thread  
>La, a note to follow Sew<br>Tea, a drink with jam and bread  
>That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh)<em>

**_Doe, a deer, a female deer  
>Ray, a drop of golden sun<br>Me, a name I call myself  
>Far, a long, long way to run<br>Sew, a needle pulling thread  
>La, a note to follow Sew<br>Tea, a drink with jam and bread  
>That will bring us back to ...<br>Do, a deer, a female deer  
>Ray, a drop of golden sun<br>Me, a name I call myself  
>Far, a long, long way to run<em>**

Quinn runs through the grass leading the children like the Pied Piper.

**_Sew, a needle pulling thread  
>La, a note to follow Sew<br>Tea, a drink with jam and bread_**

_That will bring us back to Do  
>Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do<br>So-do!_

It's the next day, and Quinn and the children are walking around Brooklyn Botanic Garden, the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island. They decided to climb trees and Quinn taught them a song to sing for Jesse St. James and Uncle Noah when they arrived later in the day.

* * *

><p>Rachel is driving her car down a dirt road near her house.<p>

"The country side is magnificent, Rach. Really magnificent."

"I had it put up just for you, darling." Rachel said and grabbed Jesse's hand.

"Oh!"

"Rachel always believes in rising to the occasion." Noah said.

"Unless the jokes improve, Noah, I'm taking back my invitation."

"You didn't invite me to your villa. I invited myself."

"Naturally."

"You needed a chaperone and I needed a place to stay where the cuisine is superb, the wine cellar unexcelled and the price, uh, perfect."

"Noah, you are outrageous." Rachel said without taking her eyes off the road.

"Not at all. I'm a very charming sponge. I must explore this territory in the next few days. Somewhere a hungry little singing group is waiting for Noah Puckerman to pluck it out of obscurity and make it famous at the Southern Shore Music Festival."

"They get the fame, you get the money." Rachel said.

"It is unfair I admit it but someday that'll be changed. I shall get the fame, too."

Jesse laughs. They roll past a grove of trees. Dressed in their play clothes, the Hudson children hang from the branches, laughing and yelling.

"Good heavens, what's this?" Jesse

"Oh, it's nothing, just some local urchins." Rachel said

Rachel drives past them, failing at first to recognize her own children - but then her eyes widen suddenly in doubt.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Rachel and Jesse are taking a walk around the backyard that is next to the lake. They stop to gaze at the shimmering lake.<p>

"This really is exciting for me, Rach, being here with you."

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho. Trees, lakes. When you've seen one, you've seen them all."

"That is not what I mean and you know it."

"Ah, you-you mean me. I'm exciting."

"Is that so impossible?"

"No, just, uh, highly improbable."

"There you go, running yourself down again."

"Well, I'm a dangerous driver."

Jesse laughs. They keep walking, arm in arm.

"You know, you're-you're much less of a riddle when I see you here, Rach."

"In my natural habitat?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Are you trying to say that I'm more at home here among the birds and the flowers and the wind that moves through the trees like a restless sea, hm?"

"How poetic!"

"Yes, it was rather, wasn't it?"

They laugh.

"More at home here than in Boston? Gossiping gaily with bores I detest? Soaking myself in champagne? Stumbling about to waltzes by Strausses I can't even remember? Is that what you're trying to say?

"More or less, yes."

"Now, whatever gave you that idea?"

"How I do like it here, Rach. It's so lovely and peaceful. How can you leave it as often as you do?"

"Ah, pretending to be madly active, I suppose. Activity suggests a life filled with purpose."

"Could it be running away from memories?"

"Mm hm. Or perhaps just searching for a reason to stay."

"Oh, I hope that's why you've been coming to Boston so often. Or were there other distractions there?"

"Oh, I'd hardly call you a mere distraction, darling."

"Well, what would you call me, Rach?"

"Mmmm. Lovely. Charming, witty, graceful. And, uh - you're going to hate me for this - in a way, my savior."

"Oh, how unromantic."

Rachel Well, I'd be an ungrateful wretch if I didn't tell you at least once  
>that it was you who brought some meaning back into my life.<p>

"Oh, I am amusing, I suppose. The most glittering circle of friends. And I do give some rather great parties."

"Ho ho ho, yes."

"But take all that away and you - you have just wealthy, unattached  
>little me .. searching just like you."<p>

"Ah, heh heh."

They join Noah on the porch.

"I wonder where the children are." Rachel said.

"Obviously, they must have heard I was coming and went into hiding." Jesse said

"I was hoping they'd be here to welcome you. Uh, Noah, uh, do step out of character for a moment and, uh, try and be charming."

Rachel strides into the house. The shrewd-faced Noah waits for her to leave, then approaches Jesse.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Have you made up Rach's mind yet? Do I hear wedding bells?"

"Pealing madly."

"Honest?"

"But not necessarily for me."

"What kind of talk's that?"

"That is "none of your business" talk, Noah. I'm terribly fond of Rach and I will not have you toying with us."

Noah "But I'm a child. I like toys. So tell me everything."

He shakes her head and says nothing.

"Aw, come on. Tell Noah every teensy weensy, intimate, disgusting detail."

Jesse "Well, let's just say I have a feeling I may be here on approval."

Noah "Well, I approve of that. How can you miss?"

Jesse "Far too easily."

Noah "If I know you - and I do - you will find a way."

"Oh, she's no ordinary woman."

"Wah-ho, she's rich."

"When her husband died, He left her with a terrible heartache."

"When your wife died, she left you with a terrible fortune.

"Oh, Noah, you really are a beast!"

"You and Rach are like family to me. That's why I want to see you two get  
>married. We must keep all that lovely money in the family."<p>

He giggles.

When Rachel comes back out, they can hear the children laughing and singing. The children's voices are heard shouting, coming nearer. Rachel smiles at Jesse, then jerks his head toward the lake. With Quinn in the prow, the children row a skiff toward the house. They sing a ragged version of "Do Re Mi" ... Rachel walks across the terrace to a gate on the shore of the lake. A hand on her hip, she waits for them, scowling impatiently. The children spot her and stand up to wave. The boat rocks precariously.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

"Oh! Oh, Mrs. Hudson! You're home!" Quinn said while standing up.

The boat capsizes sending Quinn and the children into the water. The children make a lot of noise and slosh around.

"Come out of that water at once!" Rachel yelled

Rachel flings open the gate as his grinning children wade ashore. Her short hair plastered to her head, Quinn drags the skiff behind her.

"Oh! You must be Mr. St. James!"

Next to the grim-faced Rachel, Jesse struggles not to laugh. Soaking wet, the children climb onto the terrace, everyone talking simultaneously.

"I'm soaked to the skin!" Sarah said.

"Straight line!" Rachel yelled.

They slosh to their places in line and stand at attention. Rachel paces back and forth in front of her children. She pauses at Sarah and pulls the flowered, green scarf from her hair. Quinn frowns sympathetically.

"This is Jesse St. James..." Rachel said smiling before turning it into a frown.

"...and these are my children."

"How do you do?" Jesse said to the children.

"All right. Go inside, dry off, clean up, change your clothes, report back here! Immediately!"

The children scramble into the house. Quinn frowns with disgust and follows them.

"Ms. Fabray, you will stay here, please!"

Quinn stops, her back to Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh. What's going to happen to Ms. Fabray?<strong>


	5. The Sound of Music

_"Ms. Fabray, you will stay here, please!"_

_Quinn stops, her back to Rachel._

"I, uh, think I'd better go see what Noah is up to." Jesse said.

He in his tailored, sophisticated suit, leaves by walking past Quinn who wears her plain, brown, wet dress. Quinn turns to face Rachel.

"Now, Ms. Fabray. I want a truthful answer from you."

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson?"

"Is it possible or could I have just imagined it - have my children by any chance been climbing trees today?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I see. (holds up Sarah's scarf) And where, may I ask, did they get these, um, these, uh ...?"

"Play clothes."

"Oh, is that what you call them?"

"I made them - from the drapes that used to hang in my bedroom."

"Drapes!"

"They still had plenty of wear left. The children have been everywhere in them."

"Do you mean to tell me that my children have been roaming about dressed up in nothing but some old drapes?"

"Mm-hmm. And having a marvelous time!"

"They have uniforms!"

"Straitjackets, if you'll forgive me."

"I will not forgive you for that."

"Children cannot do all the things they're supposed to do if they have to worry about spoiling their precious clothes all the ..."

"I haven't heard them complain yet."

"Well, they wouldn't dare. They love you too much. They fear you too much."

"I don't wish you to discuss my children in this manner."

"Well, you've got to hear from someone. You're never home long enough to know them."

"I said I don't want to hear any more from you about my children."

"I know you don't! But you've got to! (beat) Now, take Lea..."

"You will not say one word about Lea, Ms. Fabray ..."

Quinn "She's not a child anymore. One of these days you're going to wake up and find she's a woman. You won't even know her. And Caleb. He's a boy but he wants to be a man like his father and there's no one to show him how."

"Don't you dare tell me about my son!"

"Janelle could tell you about him if you'd let her get close to you. She notices everything."

"Ms. Fabray ..."

"And James pretends he's tough not to show how hurt he is when you brush him aside..."

"That will do."

"... the way you do all of them. Sarah I don't know about..."

"I said, that will do!"

"... but someone has to find out about her and the little ones just want to be loved. Oh, please, Mrs. Hudson, love them, love them all!"

"I don't care to hear anything further from you about my children!"

"I am not finished yet, Mrs. Hudson!"

"Oh, yes, you are! (beat) Now, you will pack your things this minute ..."

_"The hills are alive ... "_

"... and return to the Abbey ..."

_"With the sound of music ... "_

"What's that?"

_"Ah-ah-ah-ah!"_

"It's singing."

_"With songs they have sung ... "_

"Yes, I realize it's singing but who is singing?"

_"For a thousand years ... "_

"The children."

"The children?" Rachel asked while facing the back door.

_"The hills fill my heart ..."_

"I taught them something to sing for Mr. St. James."

Ignoring her, Rachel strides to the house. Quinn watches her go, troubled. Rachel slows as he reaches a spacious drawing room. Wearing their uniforms, the children sing for Noah and Mr. St. James.

_... with the sound of music_  
><em> My heart wants to sing every song it hears<em>  
><em> My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds<em>  
><em> that rise from the lake to the trees (to the trees)<em>

Rachel hides by the doorway. Her eyes soften, she nods slightly to the music.

_My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies_  
><em> from a church on a breeze<em>  
><em> To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over<em>  
><em> stones on its way (on it's way)<em>

With a growing smile, Rachel walks into the room and joins in.

_**To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to pray**_  
><em><strong> I go to the hills when my heart is lonely<strong>_

Everyone gapes at her, astonished. The children exchange amazed glances and gaze adoringly at their mother as she sings solo:

**I know I will hear what I've heard before**

The children back her for the last lines:

**My heart will be blessed with the sound of music**  
><strong> And<strong> **_I'll sing once more_**

Quinn appears in the doorway and watches. Rachel smiles faintly and takes a few hesitant step toward her children. Brigitta runs over and gives her a hug. The rest of the children surround her. Rachel hugs the little ones and playfully nudges the others. They all start to laugh. Quinn looks in and bows her head. Quinn motions to Kim to take a small bouquet of red flowers to Jesse. Kim gives Mr. St. James her bouquet.

"Roses"

Kim curtsies.

"Oh!"

Jesse hugs Kim.

"You never told me how enchanting your children are."

Rachel shakes her head as if to say, No, I didn't realize it myself. she turns, looks over at the doorway, and sees Quinn who hurries to the stairs.

"Don't go 'way!" Rachel whispered to the children.

Rachel strides quickly out of the room just as Quinn reaches the staircase.

"Ms. Fabray..."

She hesitates, then turns to face her.

"I ... behaved badly. I apologize."

"No, I'm, I'm far too outspoken. It's one of my worst faults."

"You were right. I don't know my children."

"There's still time, Mrs. Hudson. They want so much to be close to you."

"And you've brought ... music back into the house? I'd forgotten."

Quinn starts up the stairs.

"Ms. Fabray."

She stops.

"I want you to stay."

She stares at her. Rachel smiles contritely.

"I, uh, ask you to stay."

Quinn "If I could be of any help."

Rachel "You have already. More than you know."

Their eyes meet. With a quick, shy smile, Rachel strides back to the drawing room. Beaming with happiness, Quinn clasps her hands and dashes upstairs.


	6. The Lonely Goatheard

Another day. The once dark ballroom, now brightly lit. Jesse and Noah sit in front of a puppet theater. Rachel peeps behind the theater, then joins Noah and Jesse. All three applaud as the music begins. Quinn and the children stand backstage.

"Kayla! (calls to Kayla) Curtain!"

The curtain opens to reveal a marionette - a shepherd wearing lederhosen.

_High on a hill was a lonely goatherd_  
><em>Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo<em>  
><em>Loud was the voice of the lonely goatherd<em>  
><em>Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo<em>

_Folks in a town that was quite remote heard_  
><em>Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo<em>  
><em>Lusty and clear from the goatherd's throat heard<em>  
><em>Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo<em>

Above the stage, the children work the puppet strings. On stage, goats dance alongside the shepherd.

**O ho lay dee odl lee o, o ho lay dee odl ay**  
><strong>O ho lay dee odl lee o, lay dee odl lee o lay<strong>

"Kayla! Kayla!"

Kayla unrolls a new backdrop: a castle.

"Kim! The prince!"

Kim shoves a prince puppet onstage.

**A prince on the bridge of a castle moat heard**  
><strong>Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo<strong>

Two bearded male puppets with backpacks walk on.

_Men on a road with a load to tote heard_  
><em>Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo<em>

A curtain rises to show: A beer hall. A puppet carrying many mugs of beer to two men sitting at a table with forks and knives at the ready. Marionette musicians play while marionette customers drink mugs of marionette beer.

_Men in the midst of a table d'hote heard_  
><em>Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo<em>

**Men drinking beer with the foam afloat heard**  
><strong>Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo<strong>

Kayla blows the foam from a beer and splashes Quinn who coughs. A girl puppet  
>with blonde braids appears to join the shepherd.<p>

**One little girl in a pale pink coat heard**  
><strong>Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo<strong>

_She yodeled back to the lonely goatherd_  
><em>Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo<em>

The blonde girl's bosomy mother appears and pushes the girl to the shepherd.

**Soon her Mama with a gleaming gloat heard**  
><strong>Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo<strong>  
><strong>What a duet for a girl and goatherd<strong>

**_Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo_**

Mother and daughter dance with the shepherd. Three couples dance the polka as the band continues to play. Above them, Quinn and the children manipulate the puppets with all the consummate skill of professional puppeteers. Noah, Jesse, and Rachel laugh with delight.

**Ummm** _(ummm) ..._  
><strong>Odl lay ee<strong> _(odl lay ee)_  
><strong>Odl lay hee hee<strong> _(odl lay hee hee)_  
><strong>Odl lay ee ...<strong>

Quinn breaks out into a serious case of yodeling. She sighs, wipes her brow, and signals to Kayla for the next backdrop. Onstage, a boy and girl goat replace the shepherd and his girlfriend.

_One little girl in a pale pink coat heard_

**Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hoo hoo**

_She yodeled back to the lonely goatherd_

_Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo_

The girl goat's mother appears and bucks her daughter into the boy goat.

**Soon her Mama with a gleaming gloat heard**  
><strong>Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hmm hmm<strong>  
><strong>What a duet for a girl and goatherd<strong>  
><strong>Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo<strong>

The two goats snuggle and that's all it takes for a baby goat to appear and dance with them.

**_Happy are they lay dee olay dee lee o ..._**  
><strong><em>Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo<em>**  
><strong><em>Soon the duet will become a trio<em>**

**Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo**

**Odl lay ee, odl lay ee **_(odl lay ee)_  
><strong>Odl lay hee hee<strong>_ (odl lay hee hee),_  
><strong>Odl lay ee<strong>_ (odl lay ee)_  
><strong>Odl lay odl lay<strong>_ (odl lay odl lay),_  
><strong>Odl lay odl lee <strong>_(odl lay odl lee)_  
><strong>Odl lay odl lee <strong>_(odl lay odl lee)_  
><strong>Odl lay odl lay odl lay<strong>

_Whoo!_

Noah, Rachel and Jesse laugh and applaud. The children jump out from behind the stage to bow and curtsy.

"Bravo! Wonderful! etc."

"Can we really keep the puppet show, Uncle Noah?" Kim asked

"Yes, may we?" Kayla asked also.

"Of course, you may, my darlings. Why else would I have told the Professor to send the bill to your Mother?"

The children chatter with excitement and exit with Noah. Quinn emerges and leans against the theater, exhausted.

"Well done, Ms. Fabray."

Quinn smiles modestly.

"I really am very, very much impressed."

"They're your children, Mrs. Hudson."

Their eyes meet in a lingering gaze. Rachel shifts uncomfortably, then takes Jesse' arm and starts out of the room. Jesse smiles coldly and walks into the grand front hall. Rachel keeps looking at Quinn in her blue dress.

"Attention! Attention, everyone! I have an announcement to make! Surprise, surprise. Today, after a long and desperate search, I have finally found a most exciting entry for the Southern Shore Music Festival!"

Rachel knows full well what Noah has in mind.

Rachel "Congratulations, Noah. Who will you be exploiting this time?"

"A singing group all in one family. You'll never guess, Rach."

"What a charming idea! Uh, whose family?"

"Yours."

"Oh."

"They'll be the talk of the festival."

"Hm!"

Rachel studies Noah with an amused grin and laughs.

"Well, now, what's so funny?"

"You are, Noah. You're expensive ... but very funny."

The children laugh.

"But you heard them. They'll be a sensation."

"No, Noah."

"Ohhhh!" The children said sounding disappointed.

"It's a wonderful idea! Fresh, original ..."

"Noah, my children do not sing in public."

"Well, you can't blame me for trying."

"Children, who shall we hear from next?"

The children huddle around Quinn. Lea leans forward and whispers something to Quinn.

"Who?"

"Yes. Yes."

Quinn picks up her guitar and looks uncertainly at the children who nod.

"Yes. Yes."

Quinn clears her throat and walks over to Rachel and holds the guitar out to her.

"The vote is unanimous. You, Mrs. Hudson."

Rachel "Me?"

Noah laughs.

Rachel "I don't understand."

Quinn "Please."

Quinn holds out the guitar to Rachel. Rachel looks at the children, realizes what they're up to.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"I'm told that a long time ago you were quite good."

"Well, that was a very, very, very long time ago."

"I remember, Mother." Lea said.

Quinn holds out the guitar to Rachel again.

"Play us something we know." Caleb said.

"Oh, please, Mother." Janelle said.

"Please."

She smiles at the children affectionately.

"Well ..."

Rachel takes the guitar and strums a few chords. The children settle on the floor in front of him. Lea takes a seat. Quinn leans against a wall. Noah and Jesse sit together.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"To bring along my harmonica."

Noah chuckles.

**Edelweiss, edelweiss  
>Every morning you greet me<br>Small and white, clean and bright  
>You look happy to meet me<strong>

Rachel smiles at Quinn. Jesse observes them shrewdly.

**Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow  
>Bloom and grow forever<br>Edelweiss, edelweiss  
>Bless my homeland forever<strong>

She looks at Jesse who smiles eagerly, then nods to Lea as she sings another refrain. Lea joins in.

**Edelweiss,** _(edelweiss)_  
><strong>edelweiss<strong> _(edelweiss)_

_**Every morning you greet me**_

**Small and white** _(small and white)_,  
><strong>clean and bright<strong> _(clean and bright)_  
><strong><em>You look happy to meet me<em>**

Rachel (sings)

**Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow**  
><strong>Bloom and grow forever<strong>  
><strong>Edelweiss, edelweiss<strong>  
><strong>Bless my homeland forever<strong>

Gazing at Quinn, she grins and shrugs modestly.

Noah "Any time you say the word, Rach, you can be part of my new act ..."

Rachel laughs.

"... the Hudson Family Singers."

"I have a wonderful idea, Rach. Let's really fill this house with music. You must give a grand and glorious party for me while I'm here."

The children gasp with delight.

"A party?"

"Yes, yes, Mother, please! Oh, Mother, please."

"Yes, I think it's high time I met all your friends, and they met me. Don't you agree?"

"I see what you mean."

"Oh, please. Please! Please!"

Quinn walks over to the children.

"Children! It's time to go to bed! Come now. Say good night."

"Ohhh ..."

The children stand up.

"Good night, Mother. Good night. Good night, Mr. St. James. Good night, Uncle Noah."

Rachel kisses and hugs his children. They dash out of the room, beaming with excitement. Kim runs to catch up, then stops and turns in the doorway.

"It will be my first party, Mother." Kim said.


	7. So Long Farewell

An orchestra plays a waltz as a number of guests dance around the room - women in long, flowing ball gowns and men in tuxedos. A conductor leads an orchestra using his violin bow as a baton. Outside, cars and carriages fill the driveway. Rachel and Jesse greet the arriving guests.

Outside, the children stand on a garden terrace, peering through doors on one side of the ballroom.

"The women look so beautiful." Janelle said.

"I think they look ugly." James said.

"You just say that because you're scared of them."

"Silly, only grown-up men are scared of women."

"I think the men look beautiful." Kim said.

"How would you know?"

Kim points her nose in the air, snubbing Sarah. Lea wanders onto the marble terrace, staring dreamily into space. Janelle stands watching her as Lea as she imagines a young man is asking her to dance. Lea curtsies and begins to waltz by herself.

"Lea, who are you dancing with?"

"Nobody."

"Oh, yes you are."

Caleb cuts in, tapping Lea on shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

"I'd be delighted, young man."

The children gather to watch Lea and Caleb waltz together. Quinn walks onto the terrace and joins them.

"Well, why didn't you children tell me you could dance?"

"We were afraid you'd make us all dance together - the Hudson Family Dancers!" James said.

The other children laugh. As James speaks, the music stops, the guests applaud, and the music begins again. The children glance toward the ballroom.

"What's that they are playing?" Kim asked.

"It's the Laendler. It's an Austrian folk dance."

"Show me."

"Oh, James, I haven't danced that since I was a little girl."

"Oh, you remember. Please."

"Well -"

"Please."

"All right, come on over here."

They move to the center of the terrace.

"Now, you bow and I curtsy."

"Like this?"

"Fine. Now, we go for a little walk - this way."

Quinn takes James' hand and demonstrates a dance step.

"One, two, three. One, two, three."

Rachel come out watching them dance.

"One, two, three, step together. Now, step hop. Step hop. Now, turn under. Whoop, not quite."

Rachel smiles and pulls on her white gloves.

"This way. Hop, step, hop, and under."

"Hmm - uh -"

"James -"

"Um -"

"We'll have to practice."

Rachel cuts in.

"Do allow me, will you?"

"Mm-hmm."

James joins the other children. Quinn stares at Rachel in surprise. She holds out her hand. She hesitates, then takes it. They start to dance liltingly around the terrace. With shy smiles they clasp hands and do a series of graceful twirls.

Rachel claps her hands as Quinn dances around him. She stops and she dances around her. Jesse comes out and stops short as she sees them dancing and looking into each other's eyes. Behind her, the party guests also perform the courtly dance. Arms entwined, Rachel and Quinn spin in a slow circle, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Quinn steps back, troubled.

Quinn "I don't remember any more."

They share a dreamy gaze. Janelle walks over.

"Your face is all red."

"Is it? I don't suppose I'm used to dancing."

Rachel smiles tenderly. The music ends, the guests applaud. Jesse,

trying to hold her jealousy in check, walks over to Rachel.

"Why, that was beautifully done. What a lovely couple you make."

"Yes. I think it's time the, uh, children said good night."

"Yes. We'll be in the hall in a moment. We've got something very special prepared. (to children) Right?"

"Right. Yeah. Yes. Let's go. Come on."

Quinn and the children leave. Rachel takes Jesse' arm.

"All that needless worrying, Rach. You thought you wouldn't find a friend at the party."

She glances back in Quinn's direction.

"Chilly out tonight, isn't it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Seemed rather warm to me."

Rachel purses her lips, then puts on a polite smile. In the ballroom, Quinn makes an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The children of Mrs. Hudson wish to say good night to you."

Quinn leads the guests out of the ballroom and into the front hall. The children line up in four rows on the front steps.

_There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall_  
><em>And the bells in the steeple too<em>  
><em>And up in the nursery an absurd little bird<em>  
><em>Is popping out to say "cuckoo"<em>

_Cuckoo, cuckoo_

_Regretfully they tell us  
>Cuckoo, cuckoo<br>But firmly they compel us  
>Cuckoo, cuckoo<br>To say goodbye ..._

_Cuckoo!  
>... to you<br>_

The children march down the steps and line up in a row, waving at the guests._  
><em>

_So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, good night  
>I hate to go and leave this pretty sight<em>

Caleb pretends to kick Kayla in the rear which causes her to hurry upstairs. All the children move over one spot in the line.

_So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu_  
><em>Adieu, adieu, to yieu and yieu and yieu<em>

Lea kicks Caleb upstairs. Everyone moves over.

_So long, farewell, au revoir, auf Wiedersehen_  
><em>I'd like to stay and taste my first champagne<em>

"Yes?"

"No._"_

Pouting, Lea gets back in line where James kicks her upstairs. All move over.

_So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye_  
><em>I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye - (falsetto) Goodbye!<em>

Rachel waves James away. Janelle steps forward.

_I'm glad to go, I cannot tell a lie_  
><em>I flit, I float, I fleetly flee, I fly<em>

Like ballerinas, Janelle and Sarah stretch their arms, skip from side to side then twirl upstairs. Kim sits on the stairs, skooching up the steps.

_The sun has gone to bed and so must I_

She lays her head on her hands and pretends to go to sleep.

_So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye_

Lea gathers Kim in her arms and follows her brothers and sisters up the remaining stairs. They wave from the balcony.

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_

_Goodbye!_

The party guests wave as the children disappear into their rooms.

"They're extraordinary. What they would do at the festival! (to Quinn) Oh, young lady, I must have a word with you."

Noah drags Quinn by the hand.

"Rach, Rach, you're not going to let this girl get away. She has to join the party."

"No, really, I-"

"Sh sh sh. Stop it."

Jesse glares.

"Rach, please."

"You can if you want to, Ms. Fabray."

Noah "I insist. You will be my dinner partner. (quietly reassuring Jesse) This is business. Cedes, set another place next to mine for Fraulein Quinn."

Cedes hesitates. Quinn is uneasy.

"Whatever you say, sir."

"Well, it appears to be all arranged, doesn't it?"

"It certainly does."

"I'm not suitably dressed."

"Uh, well, you can change. We'll wait for you."

"All right."

Still uncertain, Quinn goes off to change. Rachel chats with his guests, among them the Ebberfelds.

"Rachel, you must be very proud of your youngsters."

"I am, thank you, ma'am."

"Is there a more beautiful expression of what is good in this country of ours than the innocent voices of our children?"

Jesse, overhearing all this, decides to follow Quinn upstairs.

* * *

><p>Upstairs in her room, Quinn changes out of her dress.<p>

"It's very kind of you to offer to help me, Mr. St. James."

"I'm delighted, Quinn."

"I-I-I- really don't think I do have anything that would be appropriate."

"Now, where is that lovely little thing you were wearing the other evening when Rachel couldn't keep her eyes off you?"

"Couldn't keep her eyes off me?"

"Come, my dear. Now, let's not pretend we don't know when a woman notices us."

Jesse pulls Quinn's simple, gauzy, cool blue dress from the closet.

"Here we are."

"Mrs. Hudson notices everybody and everything."

"There's no need to feel so defensive, Quinn. You are quite attractive, you know. Rachel would hardly be a woman if she didn't notice you."

"I hope you're joking."

"Not at all."

"But I've never done a thing to -"

"But you don't have to, my dear. There's nothing more irresistible than a woman who's in love with her.

"In love with her?"

"Of course. And what makes it so nice is ... she think she's in love with you."

"But that's not true."

"Surely you've noticed the way he looks into your eyes. And you know, uh, you blushed in his arms when you were dancing just now."

Putting her hands to her cheeks, Quinn realizes Jesse is right.

"Don't take it to heart. She'll get over it soon enough I should think."

"Then, I should go. I mustn't stay here."

Jesse likes this idea but tries not to show it. After a moment of confusion, Quinn grabs her carpetbag from beneath her bed and starts stuffing it with clothes.

"Is there something I can do to help?"

"No, nothing."

Jesse starts to leave.

"Yes."

Jesse stops.

"Please don't say a word about this to Mrs. Hudson."

"No. No, I wouldn't dream of it."

Jesse goes to the door and turns back to Quinn.

"Goodbye, Quinn."

She smiles fleetingly and walks out. Quinn watches her go, then continues to pack. She takes her drab gray dress off the hanger and bows her head, leaning against the bed in anguish.

Downstairs, Jesse searches the front hall, then hurries into the ballroom. He scans the crowd and weaves around the dancing couples to join Noah. Jesse grabs two glasses from a tray carried by a passing waiter and offers one to Noah.

"Champagne? I feel like celebrating. Cheers."

Jesse takes a long sip and, over the rim of her glass, eyes Rachel who stands on the opposite side of the room chatting with guests.

"You know something."

"Perhaps."

"Then, if you're so clever, tell me how to get Ms. Fabray to use

her influence with Rach. I want those children in the festival."

"Wouldn't do you any harm, either."

"I've thought of that."

"Well, if it's a matter of influence, maybe the one you have to be talking to is me."

Noah studies Jesse as she smiles coyly. She hands him her champagne glass and strides across the room to Rachel who takes his hand with a smile. They waltz, twirling gracefully alongside their guests.

Upstairs, Quinn emerges from her room, carrying her bag and guitar, and wearing her drab gray dress and leather hat. She peeks over the balcony railing into the empty front hall below, then hurries downstairs. Setting her guitar by the front door, she takes an envelope out of her pocket and stealthily crosses the hall to carefully prop the letter on a marble table. She rushes back to the door. Quinn picks up her guitar, hesitates, and turns to drink in her surroundings for one last time. Finally, she turns and hurries out the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye Bye Quinn...or is it?<strong>


	8. Return of Ms Fabray

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy with school. So, here is chapter eight for you all. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Several days later<strong>

Noah sits on the porch overlooking the lake. He watches Jesse play a game with the children, throwing a large rubber ball. They stand in a circle, counting off ("Two" "Three" "Four" etc.), as they toss the ball among themselves. Nobody is having much fun. Jesse bounces the ball to Janelle who passes it to Sarah. Sarah fakes a throw at Jesse who is completely faked out - and passes the ball to Lea. Noah watches with concern. James throws the ball to Jesse but it slips past him much to Noah's amusement. Jesse clearly has no interest or aptitude for playing children's games and the children are obviously bored.

"Isn't this fun? Um ... (passes ball to Caleb) Four ..."

"I'm number five."

"Oh, yes."

The ball makes the rounds again with the children listlessly counting ("Eight" "Two" "Four" ...)

"Six." Lea said.

Lea throws the ball to Jesse who catches it in her stomach with an exclamation. Noah is on the porch giggling.

"Two."

He throws it awkwardly past James.

"Mr. St. James, do you mind if we stop now? We're tired." James said.

"Oh, whatever you want. We'll do it again tomorrow."

The children exchange grim glances and gather on a nearby bench to watch Jesse hurry up the steps to Noah who pours a glass of pink lemonade from a pitcher on the table.

"Have some lemonade."

"Oh, there must be an easier way."

"I get a fiendish delight thinking of you as the father of seven."

"Mm hm."

"How do you plan to do it?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a delightful little thing called boarding school?"

He raises her eyebrows in agreement. The children approach.

"Uncle Noah, where's mother?

"I think she's in the house. What's the matter with all you gloomy pusses?"

"Nothing."

"I know what we'll do. Let's have a rehearsal."

"What for?" Sarah asked

"Let's make believe we're standing on the stage at the Festival."

"I don't feel like singing."

"Not without Ms. Fabray."

"Lea, get the guitar. Come on, Kayla."

The children protest mildly but Noah presses on.

"Everybody into the group. You know your places, get in your places, that's right. Now, be cheerful, right. Give us the key, Lea."

Lea plays the guitar.

"Now ... impress me."

The children begin to sing a few notes - well, not all of them. Disappointed, Noah interrupts.

"Caleb, Kim, why don't you sing?"

"I can't. I've got a sore finger."

Kim shows Noah a bandaged index finger.

"But you sang so beautifully the night of the party. Come on, all of you, sing something, try something you know. Enjoy it. Be cheerful. All right, Lea."

Lea plays. The children sing listlessly but with a somber, melancholic beauty.

_The hills are alive with the sound of music_

Rachel comes out. She pauses to watch and listen.

_With songs they have sung for a thousand years_

Janelle stops singing and walks to the terrace railing.

_The hills fill my heart with the sound of music_

Kim and Sarah follow Janelle. Rachel raises her eyebrows, sensing that something's wrong and walks to Noah. The children stop singing.

"They just wanted to sing for me, bless their hearts."

"That's lovely, lovely, don't stop."

They don't respond.

"Hm?"

Rachel sits near Jesse.

"Uh, something long and cool, Rach?"

"No thank you, darling."

"Mother?"

"Yes, Janelle?"

"Is it true Ms. Fabray isn't coming back?"

"Ms. Fabray? Yes, I suppose it's true, yes. (off the lemonade) What have we got here?"

"Pink lemonade."

"Laced with, uh, lemonade."

Rachel shudders.

"I don't believe it, Mother."

"Hm? Don't believe what, darling?"

"About Ms. Fabray."

"Oh, Ms. Fabray. Didn't I tell you what her note said? Oh, I'm sure I did. She had to leave us. And that's all there is to it. (off the lemonade) I think I'm brave enough to try some of that."

"She didn't even say goodbye."

"She did in her note."

"That isn't the same thing."

"Not too sweet, not too sour."

"Just too, um, pink."

"Mother?"

"Hm?"

"Who is our new nanny going to be?"

Pausing in mid sip, Rachel glances at Jesse.

"Well ... (rises) ... you're not going to have a nanny anymore."

"We're not?"

"No."

Rachel squeezes Jesse' shoulders.

"You're going to have a new father."

"A new father?"

"We talked about it last night. It's all settled, and we're all going to be very happy. (to Jesse) Mmm?"

Jesse smiles at him but the smile fades as she turns to the children who stare silently. Rachel scowls and nods to the children and they step up one by one to kiss Jesse on the cheek. Jesse glances at Noah who looks skeptical. The children kiss Jesse slowly and reluctantly.

"Well, all right, all right, all right. Now, run off and play."

The children leave, glancing sullenly back at Jesse and their mother. The three adults go into the house.

"Caleb, you are in charge until I get back." Lea said.

"Why, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Ms. Fabray." Lea walks away and heads to the city.

* * *

><p>Lea is walking around with a map in her hand and finds Quinn's apartment. She walks to the door and knocks. A Latina opens the door.<p>

"Can I help you?"

"Is Ms. Fabray around?"

"Ms. Fabray? Oh, Quinn." Lea nods her head. "Come in." Lea follows her into the apartment.

"Wait here." The woman and another woman are talking and a blonde haired woman walks over to Lea.

"I'm Brittany. You're looking for Quinn?"

"I have to see her. Can you tell her I'm here?"

"She's not here. I don't know where she went."

"All I want to do is talk to her."

"I will tell her that you were here when she gets back."

Lea dropped her head and walked out of the apartment.

The Latina walks up to Brittany.

"Who was that?"

"That was one of the Hudson children. She wanted to see Quinn."

"She still hasn't come out of her room yet?"

"No."

"Bring her to my office, even if she is not ready."

"Yes, Santana."

Later in the day, Quinn walks into Santana's office.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Sit down."

Quinn sits down in front of Santana's desk and looks at her hands in her lap.

"Did you get fired?" Santana asked with a concern tone of voice.

"No, they didn't fire me. I left."

"Tell me what happened."

"Well, I - I was frightened."

"Frightened? Were they unkind to you?"

"Oh, no! No, I-I was - I was confused. I-I felt - I've never felt that way before. I couldn't stay. I knew that here I'd be away from it. I'd be safe."

"Quinn, what is it you can't face?"

"I can't face her again."

"Her? Quinn, are you in love with her?"

"I don't know! I don't know! Mr. St. James said I was. He - he said that she was in love with me, but I-I didn't want to believe it. Oh, there were times when we would look at each other and I could hardly breath."

After a few moments of silence, Santana spoke. "You have to go back."

"San, I can't go back!"

"Quinn, these walls were not built to shut out problems. You have to face them. You have to live the life you were born to live."

_Climb ev'ry mountain_  
><em> Search high and low<em>  
><em> Follow ev'ry by-way<em>  
><em> Every path you know<em>

_ Climb ev'ry mountain_  
><em> Ford ev'ry stream<em>  
><em> Follow ev'ry rainbow<em>  
><em> 'Till you find your dream<em>

_ A dream that will need_  
><em> All the love you can give<em>  
><em> Everyday of your life<em>  
><em> For as long as you live<em>

_ Climb ev'ry mountain_  
><em> Ford ev'ry stream<em>  
><em> Follow ev'ry rainbow<em>  
><em> 'Till you find your dream<em>

_ A dream that will need_  
><em> All the love you can give<em>  
><em> Everyday of your life<em>  
><em> For as long as you live<em>

_ Climb ev'ry mountain_  
><em> Ford ev'ry stream<em>  
><em> Follow ev'ry rainbow<em>  
><em> 'Till you find your dream<em>

* * *

><p>Rachel is questioning Lea who obviously came back from Quinn's apartment. The rest of the children are with Lea.<p>

"It's not like my children to be secretive."

"We're not being secretive, Mother."

"Mm hm. And it's not like my eldest daughter to be late for dinner."

"I lost track of the time."

"Ah, I see."

"Yes, yes."

"All right, now who's going to be the first one to tell me the truth? Caleb? Janelle? Lea?"

"Where do you think I was, Mother?" Lea asked.

"Hm?"

"Well, if you don't believe me, you must have some idea where you think I was."

"Hmm. Well I just simply have to tell Cedes to skip your dinner." Rachel walks away giggling to herself. The children are standing outside with gloomy looks on their faces. Janelle came up with an idea.

"When Ms. Fabray wanted to feel better, she used to sing that song. Remember?"

"Yes." Lea said with some excitement in her voice for a moment.

"Let's try it."

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_  
><em> Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens<em>  
><em> Brown paper packages tied up with strings<em>  
><em> These are a few of my favorite things<em>

"Why don't I feel better?" Kim asked.

Lea hugs Kim.

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_

Suddenly Quinn's voice joins them.

_**Snowflakes**** that **_**stay on my nose and eyelashes**

The children stop singing and start chattering with excitement.

**Silver white winters that melt into springs**  
><strong> These are a few of my favorite things<strong>

Wearing a green dress, Quinn runs to the children (who run to her), drops her guitar and carpetbag, and gives them all a big hug.

_**When the dog bites**_  
><em><strong> When the bee stings<strong>_  
><em><strong> When I'm feeling sad<strong>_  
><em><strong> I simply remember my favorite things<strong>_  
><em><strong> And then I don't feel so bad<strong>_

Kneeling, Quinn touches Kim's and Kayla's faces lovingly. She blows a kiss to Lea. The children laugh.

"Oh, children, I'm so glad to see you!"

"We missed you!"

"Oh, I missed you. James, how are you?"

"Hungry."

Everyone laughs. Kim shows Quinn her bandaged finger.

"Kim, what happened to your finger?"

"It got caught."

"Caught in what?"

"Caleb's teeth."

Everyone laughs.

"Lea, you all right?"

"Just fair."

"Many messages been delivered here lately?"

"None at all, Ms. Fabray. But I'm learning to accept it. I'll be glad when school begins."

"Oh, Lea, you can't use school to escape your problems. You have to face them. Oh, I have so much to tell you all."

"We have things to tell you, too." Sarah said.

"I'm sure you do."

"The most important thing is that mother's going to be married." Janelle said.

"Married?" Quinn's smile began to fade.

"Yes, to Mr. St. James."

"Oh, I see ..." Quinn said stunned.

"Oh, Mother, look! Look!"

"Mother, Ms. Fabray's come back."

Rachel looks down at them.

"Good evening, Mrs. Hudson."

"Good evening. All right, everyone inside. Go and get your dinner."

"Dinner! Dinner!"

The children happily rush into the house. Rachel walks down to Quinn.

"You left without saying goodbye ... even to the children."

"Well, it was wrong of me. Forgive me."

"Why did you?"

"Please don't ask me. Anyway, the reason no longer exists."

Jesse comes out.

"Ms. Fabray, you've returned. Isn't it wonderful, Rach?"

"May I wish you every happiness, Mr. St. James, and you too, Mrs. Hudson. The children tell me you're going to be married."

"Thank you, my dear."

Quinn runs up the steps.

"You are back to, uh, stay?" Rachel asked.

Quinn stops, turns back, and shakes her head.

"Only until arrangements can be made for another governess."

Jesse watches Rachel watch Quinn enter the house. Rachel smiles at Jesse and takes his hand. He smiles winningly and walks with her inside.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Quinn strolls toward the edge of the lake. Rachel, on a second floor balcony, watches her gaze across the water. Jesse joins Rachel.<p>

"There you are!"

She stiffens, smiles awkwardly and looks down at Quinn. Jesse steels himself, then gives the Rachel's arm a squeeze.

"I really must speak to cook about the French salad. It is entirely too delicious for my figure. And it makes you much too quiet at the dinner table. Or was it the wine?"

"Oh, undoubtedly the wine."

"You have no idea what kind of trouble I'm having tying to decide what to give you for a wedding present. Oh, I know I'm enough. (chuckles) But I do want you to have some little trifle for the occasion. At first, I-I thought of a fountain pen but you've already got one. And-and-and then I thought perhaps a villa in the south of France but they are so difficult to gift wrap. Oh, Rach, how do you feel about yachts? A long sleek one for the Mediterranean and a tiny one for your bathtub, hm?"

"Jesse."

"And - and where to go on our honeymoon, now that is a real problem. I thought a trip around the world would be lovely. Then I said oh, Jesse, there must be someplace better to go... Don't worry, darling-"

"Look, Jesse ..."

"Yes, Rach?"

"It's no use ... you and I. I'm being dishonest to both of us ... and utterly unfair to you. When two people talk of marriage ..."

"No, don't. Don't say another word, Rach, please. You see, uh, there are other things I've been thinking of. Fond as I am of you, I really don't think you're the right woman for me. You're, um, you're much too independent and I-I need someone who needs me desperately. Or at least, needs my money desperately. I've enjoyed every moment we've had together. I do thank you for that. Now, if, um, if you'll forgive me, I'll go inside, pack my little bags, and return to Boston where I belong. "

Rachel's eyes widen in surprise, then her face relaxes into a smile. He kisses her on the cheek.

"Auf Wiedersehen, darling."

She watches Jesse walk away, blinks her eyes reflectively, then returns her gaze to the lake.


	9. Something GoodInvasion

**Really sorry about this. I had this chapter done, but forgot about it until this past week. Here's the new chapter. It's wrapping up within the next two to three chapters.**

* * *

><p>In the moonlit garden next to the glass-walled gazebo, Quinn sits on one end of a stone bench. Elbows on her knees, she knits her fingers together and stares downward.<p>

"Hello."

Rachel approaches and stands by a tree. Quinn stands up, startled.

"I, I thought I just might find you here."

"Was - was there something you wanted?"

"Mm? No, no, no, no. Sit down, please."

Quinn is still standing.

"Please."

She sits as Rachel scans the grounds. Rachel asks permission sit down.

"Uh, may I?"

Quinn nods and Rachel sits on the opposite end of the bench, giving Quinn a friendly smile. Quinn looks self-consciously at her lap.

"You know, I was thinking and I was wondering ... two things. Why did you run away? And what was it that made you come back?"

"Well, I had an obligation to fulfill and I - I came back to fulfill it."

"Mm. Is that all?"

"And I missed the children."

"Yes. Uh, uh, only the children?"

"No. Yes! Isn't it right I should have missed them?"

"Oh, yes, yes, of course! I was, uh, only hoping that perhaps you ... perhaps you might, uh ..."

"Yes?"

"Well, uh, nothing was the same when you were away and it'll be wrong again after you leave. And I just thought perhaps you might, uh ... change your mind?"

She studies her face, then rises and walks away.

"Well, I'm sure Mr. St. James will be able to make things fine for you."

"Quinn ..."

She stops.

"There isn't going to be Mr. St. James."

"There isn't?"

She walks past her into the gazebo and she follows.

"No."

"I don't understand."

"Well, we've, um ... called off our engagement, you see, and, um..."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yes. You are?"

"Mm hmm. You did?"

"Yes. Well, you can't marry someone when you're in love with someone else, can you?"

Quinn shakes her head. Rachel cups her chin in her hand and pulls Quinn gently toward her. Then she kisses Quinn tenderly. She puts her head to her shoulder.

"Is that why you came back?"

Quinn nods. Quinn pulls away to look at Rachel.

"And have you found it, Quinn?"

"I think I have. I know I have."

"I love you." She kisses Quinn's forehead.

"Oh, can this be happening to me?"

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood  
>Perhaps I had a miserable youth<em>

Rachel raises her eyebrows.

_But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past  
>There must have been a moment of truth<br>_

_For here you are, standing there, loving me  
>Whether or not you should<em>

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
>I must have done something good<br>Nothing comes from nothing  
>Nothing ever could<em>

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
>I must have done something good<em>

"Do you know when I first started loving you? That night at the dinner table when you sat on that tact."

Rachel laughs.

"What? (laughs) I knew the first time you answered the door."

"Oh, my love."

They stand in the gazebo doorway, silhouetted in moonlight.

**For here you are, standing there, loving me  
>Whether or not you should<strong>

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
>I must have done something good<em>

_**Nothing comes from nothing  
>Nothing ever could<strong>_

_So somewhere in my youth_

**Or childhood**

_I must have done something ..._

Quinn wrappers her arms around Rachel's waist while Rachel wraps hers around Quinn's neck.

_**Something good**_

They kiss.

"Quinn? Is there anyone I should go to to ask permission to marry you?"

"Well, why don't we ask ..."

"... the children?" They both said.

* * *

><p>Weeks later after Rachel and Quinn got married, Canada has invaded the US and not many people are happy. Noah is with the children rehearsing them for the festival that night when Sam Evans walks up to them.<p>

"Mr. Puckerman."

"Oh, good afternoon, Mr. Evans."

"I have just come from the house of Rachel Hudson-Fabray. Incidentally, the only one in the neighborhood not flying the flag of the Canadian Nation since the invasion. But we have dealt with that situation. The housekeeper told me that I would find you here. It was the only information the woman would give me."

"What kind of information are you looking for?"

"We want to know when Rachel will be returning."

"Well, she's on her honeymoon trip. Uh, she's not been in touch with us."

"Are you asking me to believe that she has not communicated with her children in over a month?"

"Mr. Evans, how many women do you know who communicate with their children while on their honeymoon?"

"When she does return, she will be expected to fill her proper position in the new order."

"Naturally, naturally, and may I congratulate you, that is, your people, on deciding to allow the festival to go on tonight as planned?"

"Why should it not go on? Nothing in America has changed. Singing and music will show this to the world. America is the same."

Mr. Evans walks away.

"Come on, children, let's go home." Noah said to the children.

"Why was he so cross?" Kim asked

"Everybody's cross these days, darling." Noah answered

"Is mother going to be in trouble?" Lea asked.

"Well, she doesn't have to be. The thing to do these days is to get along with everybody. I want you all to remember that tonight at the concert."

"Are we really going to sing before a whole lot of people tonight?"

"Of course, look. (off the festival program) The Hudson-Fabray Family Singers. Here are your names - Lea, Caleb, Sarah, James, Janelle, Kayla and Kim."

"Why am I always last?"

"Because you are the most important."

"Ohhh!"

"There we go."

Outside the amphitheater, the children follow Noah to a large open car and start to climb in.

"Uncle Noah, are you sure mother will approve of our singing in public?" Janelle asked.

"Oh, she'll be pleased and proud."

"Lea, do you think so?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"No!"

"You're a very intelligent girl."

Cory appears, in an Canadian uniform.

"Lea! Lea!"

"Cory! Cory, I'm so glad to see you. It's been such -"

"Good afternoon. You will take this please and deliver it to your mother as soon as she comes home."

"She's on her honeymoon."

"I know that."

"You do?"

"We make it our business to know everything about everyone."

"Who's we?"

"See that she gets it."

"What is it?"

"It's a message from Toronto."

"Don't you want to come over tonight and deliver it yourself?"

"I'm now occupied with more important matters. And your mother better be too if she knows what's good for her."

"But, Cory -"

Cory turns and walks away from Lea without so much as a backward glance. Lea sadly watches him go.

Rachel yanks down a Canadian flag from above her front door. She rips the flag in half. Noah and the children pull into the driveway. Rachel rolls up the flag and hides it behind her back.

"Mother! You came so soon."

"Hello. Hello. Hello."

"We didn't expect you so soon."

"We wanted to meet your train. Did you bring us anything?"

The children swarm around Rachel and Quinn.

"Hello. How are you?"

"Oh, why didn't you telephone us?"

"Well, we tried to, but we couldn't get through. We tried -"

Rachel shows the flag to Noah.

"I had nothing to do with that, Rach."

"We came back as fast as we could." Rachel said quietly to Noah, placing the rolled up flag into the car.

Rachel joins Quinn and the children, snatching up Kayla and giving her a big hug.

"Well, well, well, well, well! We missed you!"

"We missed kissing you good night."

"We missed all the noise you make in the morning telling each other to be quiet."

The children laugh.

"Mostly, we missed hearing you sing."

"Oh, you came back just in time."

Janelle takes a program from Noah's hand and shows it to Quinn.

"Look, Ms. Fabray, I mean mama..." Janelle said.

The children laugh. Rachel winks at Quinn.

"We're going to sing in the festival tonight."

"What?"

As the children all chatter at once, Rachel takes the program and shoots Noah a dirty look. Noah tries to laugh it off.

"Surprise! Surprise!"

Rachel manages a grin and a chuckle.

"All right! Surprises for you on the terrace."

"Presents! Oh, good!"

Quinn, Lea, Noah, and Rachel walk inside.

"Rach, I would have told you but you were away. I had to make a last-minute decision. I was fortunate to enter them all."

"Noah ..."

"They'll be the talk of the festival. Imagine seven children in one family."

"Noah! Somehow I recall having made it quite clear to you how I feel about my family singing in public."

"But the committee heard them. They were enchanted."

"Oh, Noah, what did they say?" Quinn asked.

"I have never heard such enthusiasm."

"Oh, darling, don't you think just this once ... ?" Quinn asked her wife.

"Absolutely out of the question."

"Rach, this is for America."

"For America? (laughs darkly) There is no America!"

"But the invasion happened peacefully. Let's at least be grateful for that."

"Grateful! You know, Noah, sometimes I don't believe I know you."

Lea pulls out Cory's message.

"Mother, I forgot. This is for you."

Lea walks over and hands Rachel the message. She takes it and walks off. Quinn and Lea watch worriedly. Noah presses his thumb to his lips.

"Quinn, she's got to at least to pretend to work with these people. You must convince her."

"Noah, I can't ask her to be less than she is."

"Then I'll talk to her. If the children don't sing at the festival, well, it'll be a reflection on America. I know, it wouldn't do me any good, either."

As he leaves, Quinn and Lea walk arm in arm to the drawing room.

"Mama?"

"Hm?"

"That sounds so nice. I like calling you Mama."

"I like hearing it."

"You love Mother very much. I can tell you do."

"Very much."

"Mama, what do you do when you think you love someone, I mean, when you stop loving someone or when he stops loving you?"

They sit on a small sofa.

"Well, you cry a little and then you wait for the sun to come out. It always does."

"There's so many things I think I should know. But I don't. I really don't."

"How can you?"

"Sometimes I feel the world is coming to an end."

"And then you feel it's just beginning?"

"Yes."

"It was that way with me, Lea. And for you it will be just as wonderful I promise."

"Do you really think so?" Quinn nods.

**When you're sixteen going on seventeen**  
><strong>Waiting for life to start<strong>  
><strong>Somebody kind who touches your mind<strong>  
><strong>Will suddenly touch your heart<strong>

_When that happens, after it happens_  
><em>Nothing is quite the same<em>  
><em>Somehow I know I'll jump up and go<em>  
><em>If ever he calls my name<em>

**Gone are your old ideas of life**  
><strong>The old ideas grow dim<strong>  
><strong>Lo and behold you're someone's wife<strong>  
><strong>And you belong to him<strong>

**You may think this kind of adventure**  
><strong>Never may come to you<strong>  
><strong>Darling, sixteen going on seventeen<strong>  
><strong>Wait a year ..<strong>

_I'll wait a year ..._

**... or two ...**  
><em><strong>Just ...<strong>_

_**... wait a year or two**_

They grin and touch foreheads. Suddenly, Rachel appears with the opened message in her hand. Her expression is grave.

"Lea!" Rachel calls out.

Rachel beckons to Lea, then nods for her to leave. She rises, her grin fading. Rachel gives her hand a reassuring squeeze and pats her cheek with the backs of her fingers. Smiling, she hurries out.

"What it is?" Rachel holds out the message.

"Toronto. They've offered me a commission in their Army."

"Army? But you're a police officer."

"They know that and I've been requested to accept immediately and report to their army base in Quebec tomorrow."

"I knew something like this would happen. I didn't think it would be so soon."

"To refuse them would be fatal for all of us. And joining them would be - unthinkable."

She kisses Quinn on the forehead, slips an arm around her shoulders, and they walk into the front hall.

"Get the children all together. Don't say anything that's going to make them worry. Just get them ready. We've got to get out of America and this house ... (scans the front hall) ... tonight."

Quinn looks at her nervously, then Rachel pulls her into a comforting hug.

* * *

><p><strong>For all those who are Canadians and who read this story, I'm sorry. I know that the US and Canada are allies, but I just needed this to work in the story.<strong>


	10. Escaping part 1

**THAT NIGHT**

The Hudson-Fabray's black car, steered by Caleb, rolls into view from a side path. Rachel, Noah, and James push it from behind. Rachel wears a green wool jacket and hat. Following on foot, Quinn and the children wear wool, button-collared capes and hats or scarves. Noah turns to Rachel.

"It not only strains my back, it breaks my heart when I think of a certain singing group that will not appear at the festival tonight." Noah says quietly.

"By the time you've made the announcement, we'll be out of the state." Rachel said.

"I hope you appreciate the sacrifice I'm making."

"You have no choice."

"I know. That's why I'm making it."

"Why doesn't Mother turn the motor on?" Janelle asked.

"Because she doesn't want anyone to hear us!" James answered to loudly.

"Sh!"

Rachel scowls at James. Sarah looks at Quinn.

"What will Cedes say when she discovers we're gone?" Sarah asked.

"She'll be able to answer truthfully she didn't know anything about it if anyone asks her." Quinn answered.

"Will we be coming back here?"

"Someday, Lea. I do hope someday."

"Are Mother and Uncle Noah going to push the car all the way to the airport?"

"Shh!"

James runs ahead and opens the gate, then runs back to continue pushing. Mercedes, the housekeeper, watches them from the window wearing a dour expression.

As the Hudson-Fabray's pass through the gate, they scurry to climb into the car. Bright lights flash on. They all freeze and turn to see that the lights are the headlights of two automobiles beside which stands Mr. Evans and a squad of Canadian soldiers.

"Something wrong with your car?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we couldn't get it started."

"Karl!"

Canadian soldier Karl steps forward.

"Fix Mrs. Hudson-Fabray's car so that it will start."

Karl marches over to the car - Rachel steps aside with a cordial smile- and Karl gets in. Of course, the engine starts up on the first try. Rachel smiles and shakes her head as if amazed. She gives Karl a friendly pat on the shoulder and shrugs at Evans. The stiff, unsmiling Karl rejoins Evans.

"Excellent, Karl. (to Rachel) I've not asked you where you and your family are going ... nor have you asked me why I'm here."

"Well, apparently, we're both suffering from a deplorable lack of curiosity."

"You were sent a message which you did not answer. A message from Chief William Blair of the Toronto police department."

"I was under the impression, Mr. Evans, that the contents of messages in America are private - at least, the America I know."

"I have my orders - and they are to take you personally to Toronto tonight where you will accept your commission."

"I'm afraid that's going to be quite impossible. You see we, uh, um, all of us, the entire family, will be ... singing in the festival tonight. As a matter of fact, that's where we were going now. Couldn't possibly let them down now."

"I just hope we're not too late." Quinn said.

"Yes." Rachel said.

"And you ask me to believe this - that you, Rachel Hudson-Fabray, are singing in a concert?" Evans asked.

"Believe me, it will be a performance beyond anything even I've dreamt of." Noah said.

"Like you, Mr. Evans, I, too, am a woman of hidden talents."

"Yes, um, here. Program."

Noah walks over and hands Evans the program. Evans studies it skeptically.

"It says here only the names of the children."

"It says the Hudson-Fabray Family Singers. And I'm the head of the Hudson-Fabray family, am I not?"

"And these, um, these travel clothes that you're all wearing?" Evans asked.

"Our costumes, naturally. Mr. Evans, this night air is not good for the children's voices."

Quinn and Rachel exchange conspiratorial glances. Evans looks thoughtful.

"Well, a slight delay in my orders will not be serious ... therefore, you will sing. You will all sing. But only because that's the way I want it to be. It will demonstrate that nothing in America has changed. And when you are finished singing, you, Rachel Hudson-Fabray, will be taken to Toronto. Now, if you will all get into your car, we will escort the Hudson-Fabray Family Singers to the festival."

"No escort will be necessary, Mr. Evans."

"Necessary? A pleasure, Rachel! After all, we would not want you to get lost in the crowds, would we?"

"No." Rachel whispered.

Evans grins smugly and returns to his car. The children pile into the Hudson-Fabray car. Rachel crosses her fingers, nods to Quinn, and gets in the car.

* * *

><p>The huge festival audience, a full house, watches the family who stand center stage in a large spotlight singing a complex arrangement of "Do Re Mi" ...<p>

From one side of the stage, Noah eyes Canadian sentries posted around the theater.

Rachel spots Evans in the front row, then gives Quinn a reassuring nod.

The song comes to an end and there is a tremendous storm of applause from the audience. In the front row, a judge marks his ballot. Karl sits scowling beside Evans who forces himself to clap. As Quinn and the children bow, Rachel steps forward to a microphone. She glances at Noah who holds up a guitar and raises his eyebrows questioningly. Rachel nods to him, then speaks into the mike.

"My fellow ... Americans, I shall not be seeing you again, perhaps for a very long time. I would like to sing, for you now, a love song."

Noah hands her the guitar.

"I know you share this love. I pray that you will never let it die."

The spotlight follows her to center stage. In the shadows, Quinn and the children move offstage. Rachel strums the guitar and sings.

**Edelweiss, edelweiss**  
><strong>Every morning you greet me<strong>

**Small and white, clean and bright**  
><strong>You look happy to meet me<strong>

**Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow**  
><strong>Bloom and grow forever<strong>

**Edelweiss, edelweiss**  
><strong>Bless my homeland forever<strong>

Looking out over the audience, Rachel's smile wavers.

"Edelweiss, edel..." Rachel tries to sing. She blinks, choked with emotion. Quinn steps in from the wings, followed by the children.

_Small and white, clean..._

**_... and bright ..._**  
><strong><em>You look happy to meet me<em>**

Rachel waves to the audience, urging them to join in.

**_Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow_**  
><strong><em>Bloom and grow forever<em>**

**_Edelweiss, edelweiss_**  
><strong><em>Bless my homeland forever<em>**

There is a moment of silence, charged with emotion, and then the audience gives a large round of applause. Evans shifts uncomfortably. Noah comes out on stage and whispers to the family.

"I think it'll work. I shall miss all of you. I shall miss the money I could've made with you." Noah says.

He carries the Captain's guitar to the microphone.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, thank you. The festival competition has come to its conclusion, except of course we don't know yet what that conclusion will be. And while the judges are arriving at their decision I have been given permission to offer you an encore. This will be the last opportunity the Hudson-Fabray will have of singing together for a long, long time. Even now officials are waiting in this auditorium to escort Rachel Hudson-Fabray to her new command in the police forces of Toronto."

The crowd murmurs and grumbles at this.

"And so, ladies and gentlemen, the family Hudson-Fabray again ... to bid you farewell."

The audience applauds. Noah blows a kiss to the family. The children line up behind Quinn and Rachel. Music begins.

_There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall_  
><em>And the bells in the steeple too<em>  
><em>And up in the nursery an absurd little bird<em>  
><em>Is popping out to say "cuckoo"<em>

_Cuckoo, cuckoo_

**Regretfully they tell us**

_Cuckoo, cuckoo_

**But firmly they compel us**

_Cuckoo, cuckoo_

**To say goodbye ...**

_**... to you**_

Rachel salutes and they all form a line across the stage.

_**So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, good night**_

_We hate to go and miss this pretty sight_

James and Kayla walk off stage and into a shadowy hallway. The rest of the family waves.

**_So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu_**

_Adieu, adieu, to yieu and yieu and yieu_

Caleb and Lea bow, then exit into the hallway. They glance back at the family nervously.

_**So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye**_

_We flit, we float, we fleetly flee, we fly_

Janelle and Sarah kick their legs back, then dance hurriedly offstage.

**_So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye_**

_The sun has gone to bed and so must I_  
><em>Goodbye!<em>

Quinn gives a gentle push to Kim who exits.

_Goodbye!_

Rachel puts her arm around Maria.

**Goodbye!**

_**Goodbye!**_

Quinn and Rachel exit hand in hand as the music comes to an end and the audience applauds. A woman in a green, feathered hat slips a paper into an envelope. She hands it to a man who hands it to Noah on stage. Noah opens it and walks slowly to the microphone. He picks up the mike and carries it to center stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have here the decision of our distinguished judges. We will start with the award for third prize. For this honor, the judges have named the first soloist of the choir of St. Agathe's church in Murbach, Germany, Fraulein Schweiger."

A trumpet fanfare. The audience applauds. A spotlight picks up Fraulein Schweiger walking onto the stage from the shadowy hallway. Grinning and bowing all the while, she runs up to Noah who hands her a bouquet of flowers. He bows to her then claps. She keeps on grinning and bowing. Noah bows awkwardly again. The audience laughs at all this bowing. Noah beckons an usher who steps out of the shadows and escorts her offstage. More applause. She keeps grinning and bowing.

"Second prize to - the Toby Reiser Quintet."

A trumpet fanfare. Applause. The spotlight reveals the quintet as they come out onto the stage. They bow to the audience, shake hands with Noah, and then exit.

"And the first prize, the highest honor in all America, to the Hudson-Fabray Family Singers!"

Noah flourishes a hand toward the hallway. A trumpet fanfare. A large round of applause. The spotlight searches for the Hudson-Fabray family, but they don't appear. Evans peers up at Noah. As the applause dies out, Noah tries again to summon the family.

"The family Hudson-Fabray!"

Trumpet fanfare. Applause. But no family Hudson-Fabray appears. Evans scowls at Noah. Suddenly, Karl comes running into the spotlight and shouts.

"They're gone!" Karl said.

Evans leaps up. Noah clenches his jaw in suppressed triumph and relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I know the plot and lines are from the movie but I'm somewhat changing the ending of this from the movie.<strong>


	11. Escaping part 2

**Well, here's a new chapter for you. Sorry for the lack of updates. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Evans' patrol - two vehicles with their sirens on - reach the cemetery. Uniformed Canadians scramble out. They go storming toward the cemetery gate.<p>

"Come with me." Santana said. Quinn called her while she was getting ready and told her the situation and Santana agreed to help them and to meet them in a cemetery near the border of Massachusetts.

"Quickly, quickly. I have a place you can hide." Santana said while Evans yelled out to one of his soldiers.

"Open this gate!" Evans and his squad march in once the gate is open, and walk off in a different direction. The soldiers run through the cemetery.

Santana leads the family through an enclosed graveyard.

"Santana, we didn't realize we'd put you in this danger." Quinn said.

"No, Quinn, it was right for you to come here."

"We thought we might borrow the caretaker's car." Rachel said to Santana.

"I'm afraid the car would do you no good now. I've been listening to the radio. They are looking for you guys and they closed the borders."

At the far end of the graveyard, she unlocks a gate into a crypt. Quinn leads the children inside.

"All right, the borders are closed... (looks at the mountains) ..Then we'll drive up into the hills and go over those mountains on foot and head to Boston."

"But the children?" Quinn asked

"We'll help them. They'll be all right."

"We can do it without help, Mother." Caleb said.

Quinn hugs Santana, a final good-bye for the best friends.

"I'm scared." Kayla said.

"Me, too." Janelle agreeing with her sister.

Quinn joins the others in the crypt's hallway, lined with large monuments. Santana locks the gate and hands the key to Rachel. She leaves. The family hides in two groups behind the large monuments.

Kim "Mama?" Kim asked.

"Yes?"

"Would it help if we sang about our favorite things?"

"No, darling. This is one time it would not help. You must be very quiet. Hold tight to me."

Quinn hugs her. Rachel peers out from behind her monument, which is about ten feet tall. She holds a finger to her lips, then stiffens.

Footsteps. Flashlights appear at the other side of the graveyard. Rachel ducks behind the monument.

Karl leads five brown-uniformed soldiers past the gravestones. One soldier holds a flashlight and uses it to scan the grass for footprints. Behind her monument, Quinn crouches, still holding Kim. Sarah huddles beside them, her back to the stone.

Carrying a flashlight, Karl approaches a gate at the far end of the crypt hallway. Two soldiers accompany him as he tries to open the gate. It rattles but does not open. Karl directs his light along the crypt's stone walls, then he moves along the length of the crypt, trying one gate after another, moving ever closer to the family.

He approaches the Hudson-Fabray, hidden behind monuments at a gate in the middle of the crypt hallway. Quinn taps Caleb on the shoulder, he glances at her, nods, and tucks himself into a lower crouch.

Karl's light shines on a monument only a few yards away from Quinn's.

Quinn looks at Rachel who huddles with James, Lea, Kayla, and Janelle. Karl arrives at their gate. Grasping its curlicued wrought iron bars, he peers at the stone monument behind which Quinn hides. Quinn and Kim try to avoid the flashlight's roving beam. Rachel stares at Quinn with wide eyes, holding tight to his children.

Karl makes a final pass with his light, then suddenly snaps it off. He walks away, followed by all the other soldiers.

"Come on, let's try the roof." Karl said.

As they exit, another soldier arrives at the graveyard, and he faces the crypt. It's Cory.

Lea sees him and claps her hand to her mouth - but too late - she gasps and we know Cory hears her because he flinches. But he turns away pretending he has not heard Lea's gasp.

Still hidden, Lea and Rachel exchange glances.

Quinn turns to them, wide-eyed and waiting.

Cory walks away from the crypt, hides behind a gravestone at the center of the graveyard, and holds his flashlight at the ready.

Rachel slowly peeks out from his hiding place. Cory is nowhere in sight. As Rachel nods, the family steps out into the open. Rachel pauses for a moment, then creeps toward the locked gate.

Suddenly Cory appears and points his flashlight directly into the crypt.

Everyone freezes.

* * *

><p><strong>*Gasp* What will happen to our favorite family?<strong>


	12. Escaping part 3

**Last chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed the story!**

* * *

><p>Cory swings the beam from Quinn to Rachel and Lea.<p>

"Cory, please!" Lea cries.

Cory stares at Lea for a moment, then reaches into his pocket for a whistle.

"Cory! Wait!" Rachel yells out.

Rachel unlocks the gate and slips out quickly to face Cory.

Cory backs away, drawing his pistol.

"Quinn ... children ..." She gestures to the area from which Cory arrived and they hurry down behind  
>her.<p>

"I-It's you we want. Not them." Cory says to Rachel.

"Put that down."

Rachel walks slowly toward Cory.

"Not another move or I'll, I'll shoot!"

"You're only a boy."

Rachel stops, ten yards away, then moves closer.

"You don't really belong to them."

"Stay where you are!"

Rachel keeps walking.

"Come away with us ... before it's too late."

"Not another step. I'll kill you!"

Cory grows increasingly tense.

"You give that to me, Cory."

"Did you hear me? I'll kill you!"

Cory's breath grows shallow and quick.

"Cory ..."

Cory winces painfully - he can't bring himself to shoot. Rachel stops only a few feet away. Suddenly, she grabs Cory's arm. Holding on to the gun, Rachel stares into Cory's eyes, then gently takes the weapon from his hand. Cory bows his head in shame.

"You'll never be one of them." Rachel says

Cory's eyes flash.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant! They're here! They're here, Lieutenant!" Cory yells.

As Cory runs toward the graveyard entrance blowing his whistle. Rachel joins Quinn and the children in a dusty old car. She starts it up and they drive off.

Whistles blowing. Evans and his men sprint heading for the cemetery's front gate.

Outside the gate, the old car speeds past the two Canadians cars.

Moments later, Evans and his men run out of the cemetery and climb into their cars. They turn their keys in the ignition...

Santana was smiling. She had the spark plugs and the distributor cap.

Rachel hikes up a high, grassy meadow carrying Kim on her back. James follows, then Caleb, Janelle, Sarah, and Quinn who helps Kayla. They scan the mountains, smiling in wonder. A stiff wind blows over the meadow as the Hudson-Fabray cross to the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! I'm a sucker for happy endings! If you want like an epilogue or a sequel, then just let me know!<strong>


End file.
